


Rain the Wilds

by RD87



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Come Inflation, Knot, M/M, Multi, Pheromone, Pig Penis, Survival, belly bulge, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A requested sequel to the first story.





	Rain the Wilds

(Let’s forget what Rain’s original last name was, it just flowed and then I realized that it was because it was close to an actual person’s name).

“Have fun!” And then they booted me out of the land vehicle. My naked body landed coarsely against the dry rocks of the Kadaran planet. “Fucking hell.” I cursed as the rover drove off, with Krax’s guards laughing as they distanced themselves back to the port.

I heard the droning of hovering cameras above me. I turned to see a ball-shaped drone looking straight at me. They were watching me, probably recording the entire thing too. Krax was a fucking cunt sometimes.

The giant Krogan told me that I was going to “spend some time outside,” which meant that I was going to spend some time literally outside of the Kadaran port in the middle of nowhere, with no clothes, no food, literally nothing. Oh right, I forgot two things. Krax used a lot of that weird ass-tightening thing on me then had me take the entirety of his dick, then tightened me again right before they put me on that shuttle to nowhere. So Krax did leave me with a sore ass and a puddle of cum inside of me that I hadn’t expelled from myself yet.

“Get on your knees.” I suddenly heard above me. It was the drones emitting Krax’s voice. I did as I was told, because I was his slave after all. I sighed and laid down my head, raising my ass in the air. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but then I felt it spritz some cold fluid onto my ass. “Good boy. Hope you enjoy your stay.” The mic turned off and the drone flew high in the air again. I reached backwards and felt my drenched ass. I wiped some of the liquid off of my puckered hole and smelled my finger. I scrunched my nose in disgust. It reeked of piss.

I had no idea what Krax had planned for me. When I asked him why he was doing this, he just replied, “Because I said so.” I couldn’t argue or anything, I was his property so there was not much I could do about that answer. Sometimes, I loved it when he mistreated me. Hard spankings, choking, making me beg for his dick. Other times, it was just stupid and annoying, like leaving me in the middle of Kadara for instance. 

“Keep walking.” Another drone said, though the voice was krogan, it did not belong to Krax. I picked myself up and dusted my knees. Though they didn’t say much, they did tell me to go to a specific building. They didn’t tell me what the building looked like, did, or where it even was. They told me, “Just go to a building, the only one there in that area probably. We’ll pick you back up there.” 

I started moving my legs, walking in a straight line. The sun was hot but I was naked, so it didn’t bother me too much. The inside of my ass was still pretty raw, but I could ignore it. The area was pretty barren aside from large rocks, patches of grass, and ponds of water that although was “drinkable” with a filter, would make feel sick if you drank it without one. I didn’t know how far the destination was, but I was hoping it wasn’t so far that I would have to eat grass and vomit myself often to survive.

Half an hour later, I walked past a rather large rock and suddenly jumped back. There was an insect just behind it, a Shemrys, to be exact. “Fuck!” I yelled in fear turning around to run. “Help me!” I yelled to the cameras, knowing it was futile to do so. After the first step in the opposite direction, the thing jumped onto my rear, wrapping its many legs around my pelvis and latching itself onto me. I fell because I could no longer move my legs, as I was overpowered by the few strong legs it had wrapped around my upper thigh. I screamed for help, not thinking about the atypical way it attacked me. It was only after I felt something wet trying to enter my rear that I realized it was trying to mate with me. My heart paced itself pack to normal after I realized that Krax had just sprayed some sort of pheromone on me so that male animals would fuck me rather than kill me, and female animals would leave me alone. I heard laughing from the drones after I calmed myself and let the Shemrys do its thing.

I felt a very thin and stiff penis start poking at my tight hole. It was as thick as the things legs, maybe a little thicker, but it was soft and spongy. I couldn’t tell exactly what it looked like, nor could I turn around and see. The insect was threatening me with his spit attack, so I didn’t dare move one inch.

He eventually managed to shove himself in. I winced as my poorly lubricated hole began receiving sudden inches of insect-dick. I could tell the thing had shoved himself pretty far up there for something its size. The shemrys chittered in delight as it moved his abdomen back and forth in quick succession. The drones decided to hover themselves in front of my face and my rear, getting a good view of my face and the bug’s penis jamming itself repeatedly into my ass.

I hadn’t had sex with a creature since that night I met Krax. I enjoyed that night, even hoped to do so again, but never got the chance. I was grateful that Krax was allowing me to do it again, but I hated the way he presented this gift. The shemrys’ penis was like a stick, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Krax had changed me completely. If it went into my ass, I loved it no matter what it was or how large it was.

The bug stopped after forcing its entire length into me, then I felt a few large spurts of cum enter me. The shemrys clicked its teeth in pleasure, letting out every single drop before letting go of me. The bugs cum mixed with Krax’s, both spilling a little as the bug jumped off of my back and scurried away. I picked myself off the ground and clenched my ass. I needed as much of it in me as lubrication because I knew I would meet something large enough to hurt me greatly at one point.

I began walking again, not in any certain direction but the drones weren’t warning me to go another way so I assumed I was on the right path. Another half hour passed and the drones ordered me to “get down on my knees” again. I dropped down and let the flying spray bottles spritz my ass with the pheromonal fluid again. After they were done, I was back on the roadless trail to wherever.

I must have first arrived here when it was close to noon, sometime early in the morning. The dirt grew hotter in the Kadaran plains and I was starting to sweat a lot from walking underneath the beating sun. Luckily, as I knelt while the drones resprayed my hole, I spotted a cave not far off in the distance, probably a mile or two off in the distance.

I paced quickly towards the cave, nearing the large gaping entrance with eagerness. It had been quite a few hours since I had last eaten, so the emptiness of my stomach quickly grew more apparent as I came closer to the cave. I was wondering if I should make a detour to scour for food first, but I couldn’t handle another minute of the heat. Unfortunately, I saw what lay inside the cave ahead and realized that there was always a catch.

A pack of perhaps five wild adhi were also seeking shelter in the cave. Of course, two or three would be males most likely, but I worried that the females would attack. There wasn’t another cave that I saw anywhere, and trees were a rare occurrence in the Kadaran plains, so it came down to dying of heat stroke or hunger, or risking death by claw. The latter seemed to be the most painless and the least risky, and I remember from last time just how much semen the males deposited so I knew if I was going to walk out of there, it would most definitely be with a full belly.

I took my chances and stepped forward into the cave. I walked anxiously beside the adhis, but luckily, the females took no action. The three males, however, stood upwards and sniffed the air around me before realizing I was to be their mate. Already knowing what would happen and what little choice I had, I knelt down and assumed position.

It was first come, first serve. I was glad to see none of them bickered over who went first and respectfully allowed their smallest brother to go first. My heart rate returned to normal as I heard watched him excitedly dash to my rear. I could tell he was inexperienced, or perhaps having sex with a relatively small human was new to him. The young adhi pounced and dropped his entire scaly upper body on top of me. My arms almost gave in to the excessive weight on top of me. Adhi are smart and social creatures, so the beast quickly hopped off of me. The animal nudged my sides, pushing me towards a raised section of the cave. I understood what the adhi was doing and I quietly praised the animal’s intelligence and quick thinking.

The adhi hoisted his two front legs onto the ledge in front of me, then positioned his back legs so that his crotch was pressing against my ass cheeks. I felt a wet but scaly tentacle-like penis start to emerge from the adhi’s sheath. The animal panted above me as the corkscrew-tipped dick darted between my cheeks, searching for an entrance. After a few more swipes, the tip managed to catch onto my sleek and puckered hole, then drilled itself in while it grew in length.

The scaled length quickly dove into me. The tip was thick enough so that I could feel it stretching my inner tunnels, but thin enough so that it could go as far deep as it needed to without much effort. I was thankful the others allowed their youngest to go first. This adhi’s penis had more give to it than the first one, allowing it to bend more than I had expected, making the entrance into my stomach much smoother. Once his cock had extended to its full length, I felt it twitch around inside of me, looking for something to hold onto before it would ejaculate.

The drone flew around, getting an angle between our crotches so it could be streamed back to Krax and the others as they watched. They didn’t dare say a word through the speakers. The adhi barely tolerated the drone as it is, and they sure as hell wanted their entertainment.

Suddenly the penis felt like it was digging into the inside of my stomach. Not so much that it hurt, but enough so that it could be kept still. A few seconds after, I felt immense heat start to blast out from the penis and into my stomach. The adhi shuddered in bliss as copious amounts of seed filled my stomach. 

I supposed that if it ended up in my stomach, then the nutrients could be extracted and the cum could be digested. I hoped it didn’t matter which way food went in, so long as it made it to the stomach. There was so much of it, I started feeling full of warmth only halfway through the adhi’s breeding. I knew that the three of them together would fill me with enough cum so that I wouldn’t need to eat for at least another day.

Suddenly the fluid that shot from the adhi changed into a much more viscous substance. For the next few minutes, the ahdi shot a gel-like fluid that hardened and encased most of his semen in me. I remembered that they hadn’t done that last time, but those tamed adhi’s could have been neutered in a way that the sac that contained the gel could have been removed, or perhaps that adhi didn’t feel the need to do so.

After a few minutes, the young adhi was finished with me and had dismounted. His long penis dragged out from within me brought out a few drops of cum. The rest of his sperm was trapped somewhere inside of me. I heard another larger adhi walk from behind. He hoisted himself up onto the stone as the drone moved out of the way.

This adhi was visibly more experienced than the last. He managed to get inside with no mishaps and was almost instantly able to get his entire length into me. I felt his long dick move around in my stomach, slapping against every surface until it managed to latch onto a piece of my flesh. He had primed himself twice as fast as the previous adhi.

A jet of white fluid, more powerful and bountiful than the last, flooded into me. I chuckled to myself as I wiped sweat from my brow. I went into the cave to cool down but being trapped underneath these behemoths was just as hot and even more humid. I put a hand to my stomach as I felt the heat collect inside of me, filling every pocket of air left before sealing it shut with the hardened gel. I wondered if there was even any room left for the last adhi, who was larger than the last, but I knew my stomach would swell to accommodate anyway.

The wild adhi dismounted me after the last drop. I heard a single splatter of cum as his cock exited, then the soft thuds of his clawed paws walking away. The last and final adhi took his place. He pushed himself into the air, then caused slight tremors in the ground as his paws landed beside me. The adhi’s long cock found the mark as swiftly as the last, but pushed in deeper than all others. It was just a matter of seconds before the adhi found a place for the corkscrew tip to hold onto and begin ejaculating.

The drone tried to get close, but the adhi grew annoyed and kicked it with its hind legs while still breeding me. The drone was undamaged, but it was a good enough warning. I heard it whir out of the cave, out of sight and mind.

As I put my hand to my stomach, I noticed that my belly was beginning to swell very, very slowly. I was full of their cum, it made me giddy to think just how much was in me. I was rubbing my slightly rounded belly the final adhi had finished depositing his gel-like ejaculate and had dismounted me. The scaled animal then gave me a firm lick on my rear with his massive tongue as a show of thanks.

I turned myself around then lied flat on my back. Finally, I thought, I can cool off now. All the cum inside of my stomach made every inch of my body feel comfortably warm, like I had just eaten a large meal. The others had gone to sleep or were trying to, so I thought I should as well. So with a hand on my belly, I dozed off to sleep.

“Get up.” A warbled voice whispered next to my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed my underside was extraordinarily sticky, all the way from my waist to my legs. “Get up.” The drone repeated again beside me. I looked outside and saw that it was near sundown, I had been almost for a few hours, a prolonged nap. I sat up and looked at the large pool of cum that had seeped out from my ass, it smelled rancid and I was almost embarrassed to know that that smell was also on me. The feeling of a liquid sloshing inside of my stomach told me that more than half of the animal cum was still trapped inside of me, being repurposed for nutrients rather than sexual pleasure. I knew that at least I wouldn’t go hungry.

I looked around the cave and saw the adhi pack still asleep. I stood up slowly, waking myself up while doing so, then made my way out of the cave.

As I took a soft step outside, I noticed the air was comfortably cool, though it was gradually decreasing in temperature. I estimated that I had about four more hours before it would be too cold for me to be walking naked. I paced forward in the direction I was originally going, often scowling at the feeling of dried cum covering my entire lower body. 

After a few moments of walking, I heard the drone above me state, “The adhi have your scent, and if it is not masked or cleared, they will come to find their mate.” I nodded and turned around to smell myself, wrinkling my nose at the sour smell. Surely they could smell that for miles. “There is a pool of water safe for drinking, but it’s guarded by a lone challyrion.” The drone then flew ahead of me; I presumed that I should follow it.

After the Pathfinder had solved the water toxicity issue many years ago, there were a few small bodies of water that were damn near clear. Although most water was considered “drinkable,” they posed some health hazards if not cleaned. The drone quickly applied another spritz of pheromones and then sent me on the way, where I had saw the clean oasis-like pond on the horizon.

As I neared the water, I saw the challyrion resting nearby. Of course, I wouldn’t get clear passage to the water just like that. I probably had let the beast fuck me first, and the colorful markings indicated that it was indeed a male. I had gotten lucky.

I was still pretty far from the water when the challyrion noticed my scent. Knowing that I was coming to it, the animal lied there and watched me. Once I had gotten near the water, I bent down and muttered to myself, “Let’s get this over with.” My mouth was extremely dry, so the sooner I got to the water, the better.

The challyrion rushed towards me, skidding past my rear before positioning himself directly behind me. Suddenly, I felt his rough front legs jump on top of me and I nearly fell from the weight. The challyrion made a guttural sound as his penis slipped out of its sheath, then rubbed against my crack. I reached behind me and grabbed the knotted phallus and guided it towards my hole, which was still sleek with adhi cum. I grimaced as I pushed the tip in, it was girthy as hell. The adhi stepped forward and I felt the entire length shove itself into me, from the tip to the knot. My arms gave in and buckled from the weight as the challyrion began quickly humping me, slamming half of his length in and out repeatedly. 

I could only groan into the dirt. My arousal was slowly peaking as the challyrion slammed his knot against me. I moved one hand back and slowly stroked my erect penis. The force of the challyrion’s thrusts were enough to rock my entire body so I kept my hand still. It was a lazy way to masturbate.

Past experience told me that the Challyrion did not have long before we would be knotted. As it was repeatedly pounded against me, I recalled the thrilling pain of being tied. I bit my lip, moaning as I regained the encouragement to properly masturbate. I could feel the length of the challyrion in my gut, to think that it could go deeper sent me over the edge. I came, a lot earlier than I expected. I was in the midst of shuddering in ecstacy when the rest of the beast’s dick popped in, forcing another spurt of cum out from within me. I cried out for a second as the knot shoved itself into my cavity. I panted in exhaustion as the knot throbbed inside of me, pushing against my walls.  
It seemed I deluded myself when I said that it was painfully thrilling. After a moment, it was painful. Thrilling? Not so much. I guess the thought of being cummed in for thirty minutes sounded a lot better in theory than actuality. Last time, there was music and a crowd and I wasn’t thirsty, so I guess timed slipped by faster. This time, however, there was nothing to do but sweat under the crushing weight of the challyrion. My back had started to ache after a while, and the knot was growing uncomfortably painful. It was hard to move my abdomen when I had a rigid bone sticking into my stomach from my ass so I couldn’t exactly get comfortable either. I could do nothing by sigh and let my head rest. Most of my arousal had gone with my ejaculation.

The challyrion eventually got bored too, and I was quite thankful since he hopped off my back and twisted himself around, raising his leg to let his knotted cock point behind him. There was a constant tugging feeling when we were ass-to-ass, but when the challyrion stepped forward, I almost cried out in pain. I could do nothing but get dragged by the beastly creature as he stepped towards the pond. It felt like it was going to rip out of me. It would have torn me apart because the knot had grown larger than anything I’ve had in the past few months. Thankfully, when the challyrion stopped to drink water, I was able to catch my breath and wipe away a tear.

As the challyrion drank water from the pond, I felt the first spurts of searing hot cum shoot into my stomach. That was also when the knot began to die down, deflating with each squirting throb. 

My focus was suddenly shifted onto the whirring of a hoverdrone, I looked in the sky and had realized that the drone had been gone for some time. A closer inspection told me that it was a new one, the dent from the adhi attack had disappeared completely. The challyrion was not interested in the drone and didn’t mind at all when it came to get a closer view of the slightly exposed knot in my anus.

The drone captured the few excruciating minutes left of the challyrion’s bind. I was just about dying from thirst when the challyrion lifted his hind left and placed it against my rear, then tried to push me away. “FUCK!” I screamed in pain as his claw dug lightly into my skin, drawing some blood- but that was not what hurt. His knot was about to rip my ass in half, but the challyrion kept pushing. It must have been over the size of a fist and nowhere near fully deflated. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I kept muttering to myself with tears rolling down my eyes. I grabbed a rock and was clenching it tight as the knot suddenly freed itself from me and I was sent a few few forward from the challyrion’s powerful legs.   
I gasped and whimpered in pain as I felt cum start leaking out from my burning and bruised hole. I reached back, making sure I wasn’t bleeding, but my heart skipped a beat when my finger felt nothing. I traced the ring around me, trying to close my asshole around my finger but finding it painfully impossible. At least I’m not bleeding. I thought to myself as I cried into the dirt. 

I didn’t move for an hour. The sun was setting by then and the pain had began to numb but I was too tired to move. My leg had stopped bleeding, since his claws had barely pierced my skin but there was a large bruise in the shape of the challyrion’s paw underneath my thigh.

Finally, my parched throat had gotten to me. I wasn’t far from the body of water. I crawled towards it and cupped my hand, dipping and drinking the rather clean liquid. It felt good to finally drink after so long. I quenched my thirst, then washed my face. I also took the time to clean my wound, wincing as the cool water stung me. 

Afterwards, I tried to get myself up. The drone hovered off the ground as I tried to stand. Careful not to fall, I managed to stand up crookedly. “Fucking hell.” I muttered, limping as I stepped forwards. The challyrion had really done a number on me. I started hobbling back to the same direction I was originally going.

Night came and so did the cold. I was shivering in the wind and I started to think that the drone, well, whoever was piloting the drone, was worried about me. I was almost relieved to have a spritz of the piss on my ass because it was warm from being inside of the drone, but it quickly grew cold from the air. I knew I wouldn’t survive in the wild without a source of heat, but there wasn’t a blanket or shelter anywhere near me. Out of desperation and a lot of thought, I knew I had to find a large animal or a pack of animals to sleep with for the night.

I was hoping for another pack of adhi, but the first thing I saw was an eiroch. I remembered my last time with one, and I wasn’t sure if I was ready to go at it again, but I was desperate and the eiroch fit the bill. This eiroch was roaming around, perhaps looking for shelter or food. It smelled me before it saw me as I approached him. It turned and walked to me, shaking the ground as we neared each other. I gulped when the monster of an animal stopped in front of me and inspected me, making sure the smell was coming from me. I didn’t want to look it in the eyes, so I stared the eiroch at its crotch. It roared in my face, it’s acidic spittle flew past me thankfully, but his acrid breath singed my nose hairs. It was content with its mate.

The slit on his crotch split open, revealing a flat-head with a ribbed side. The rest of it quickly came out, just barely hard enough so that it didn’t limp onto the dirt. Even in the dark of night, I could see the familiar red color and strangely ribbed girth. It was a little less than two feet long and as thick as my biceps. “I did it before… I can do it again.” I told myself, trying to keep myself calm. 

The monster suddenly grabbed me by my waist and I shouted in surprise. I was held under the eiroch’s underside. I heard the sound of the copious amounts of precum spraying onto the dirt before the head was placed against me, then started shooting into my still-gaping ass. I held on tightly onto the eiroch’s hand as it was pressed into me. Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over me as it suddenly was forced into my anal cavity, spreading my lower end as wide as it could. I gasped, unable to shout. I wasn’t sure if my vision was blacking, but I was almost certain that it was. Colors became duller as more of his length was fed into me, jamming into my stomach until I thought I felt it in my chest. The eiroch roared as I was hilted, the base of his cock was flat against my ass. 

The eiroch then slid me up a foot before slamming me back down. My legs twitched as he did so. I was already crying in pain but I somehow found pleasure in it. My own prick was rock hard as the eiroch pounded my insides into mush, often roaring at the pleasure. The bumps sliding against my prostate with such force was half of it, the other half was me viewing it from an outside angle. I would have enjoyed watching someone get their body stuffed with such a giant dick, and I would have enjoyed it myself if I was well-prepared for this creature’s size.

I managed to find the strength to put my hand to my stomach. The bulge disappeared and reappeared every second. The force of the eiroch’s thrust sent my hand jumping whenever I was hilted. Knowing that the walls of my stomach were being pounded made me hornier and the adrenaline from my arousal helped me with the pain and before long, I found myself smiling in ecstacy.

I groaned as I suddenly came. My cum splattered against the eiroch’s belly, then dripped back down onto mine as I was fucked harder than I could handle. My cock ached but still wanted more. It felt like it lasted for long, beautiful hours, but I knew it had only been minutes when the eiroch slammed his monstrous into me one last time. A jet of cum poured into me, the pressure of it’s flow against my stomach distorted it even more. I felt it pool in my stomach, unable to escape in any direction, so his seed filled me to the brim. My stomach swelled, growing to the size of a melon until it looked like I was carrying twins. I was so filled with warmth, that I completely forgot about the cold. My legs twitched in ecstatic pleasure as I came for the second time.

The eiroch fell to his side with me still on his cock. The animal quickly fell asleep, fatigued from his rough breeding. The last few deposits of cum spurted into me. I lied on the dirt, but I was warm. I was immensely tired as well and my body felt bruised. I moved myself closer to the eiroch for warmth, which consequently pushed the entire length of his cock back into me. It hurt still, but I was far too tired to care.

I fell unconscious soon after. I knew it was not sleep because when I came to, I could feel myself being fucked senseless by the eiroch again. The smell of cum all around me, in my nose and the taste of it in my mouth told me that the eiroch had fucked me numerous times while I was unconscious. I opened my eyes to see that it was morning, dawn to be exact. My belly had grown since the night before and the eiroch was still going at it, the ground was covered in his sperm. The poor thing was trying to get me pregnant, completely unknowing of my gender and differing species.

Suddenly, the eiroch started to cum again. I hadn’t thought of it, I was too tired to. My belly cramped as it tried to expand further, only finding to find the tightness of skin stronger than the pressure inside. I was already full, and there was no way out but through my mouth. I felt searing hot pain from my chest start to quickly rise up until cum jetted out from my mouth and nose. It burned like hell, but I could do nothing but endure. 

For a straight minute, I couldn’t breath in nor out as the eiroch roared once more. Suddenly, the eiroch fell to its side with me still on him. I splattered against the cum-drenched floor, covering my entire side with sticky white fluid. The animal was going to kill itself trying to impregnate me so as I coughed and gasped for burning air, I pulled myself off of the eiroch’s cock. A river of cum flowed out as soon as I was freed.

I felt immensely empty without the monster cock or the cum in me, and found it difficult to even bend myself forwards or backwards. My entire body felt like it was bruised and my bones felt crushed and my gaping insides had aligned with the shape of the eiroch’s cock. I didn’t even have to look back or feel to know that I could probably put my own fist in my asshole without even touching it. I saw the drone again, it had been active the entire time watching my limp body get fucked for eight hours straight. 

I lied in the dirt, unable to do anything else, basically paralyzed. I heard the faint humming of a rover in the distance coming closer. Krax! I thought to myself, almost screaming in delight. The rover came closer and closer until it was next to us. The eiroch was fast asleep even with the sound of the rover’s engine beside it. I saw Krax come out and chuckle, “That was a good show.” Other’s came ‘round to carry me to the rover. They set me flat on my back on a couple seats then sat in the seats behind it. Krax, who was in front of me in the rover said to me, “There never was a destination kid, just messing with you there. I’m having my editors shorten all those hours of footage down, so guess what we’re watching for movie night Monday tomorrow.”


End file.
